OTHER SIDE
by Cyunha
Summary: KETIKA JONGIN HARUS BERPERAN MENJADI PRIA SATU RAGA DUA JIWA DAN 2 CINTA. BAGAIMANA JIKA PRIA YANG KAU CINTAI ADALAH MUSUH TERBESAR. DAN DENGAN BODOHNYA KAU TAK PERNAH SADAR TELAH MENYAKITINYA? HUNKAI, CHANSOO
1. Chapter 1

**_TITTLE: THE OTHER SIDE_**

 ** _CAST : KIM JONG IN, OH SEHUN, DO KYUNGSOO,PARK CHANYEOL_**

 ** _KETIKA JONGIN HARUS BERPERAN MENJADI PRIA SATU RAGA DUA JIWA DAN 2 CINTA. BAGAIMANA JIKA PRIA YANG KAU CINTAI ADALAH MUSUH TERBESAR. DAN DENGAN BODOHNYA KAU TAK PERNAH SADAR TELAH MENYAKITINYA?_**

 ** _HUNKAI, CHANSOO_**

 ** _HAPPY READ~_**

Terik mentari hari ini lebih hangat dari biasanya, tetesan air dari daun-daun yang terguyur hujan semalam masih terdengar merdu ditambah irama yang mengalun dari cicit burung yang kini hinggap pada jendela besar. Helaian coklat itu mengibas lembut mengikuti pergerakan sang empunya. Ia terduduk di ujung kasur kulit tannya mengkilap tersinari oleh indahnya matahari hari ini. Ia mengucek matanya untuk menstabilkan pengelihatannya. Ia memandang jam di ujung tembok menunjukkan jam 6.30. ia menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap menuju sekolah, sekolah barunya. Ia mengancingkan kacing terakhir dari seragamnya, ia membenarkan letak dasinya lalu mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia menarik tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"selamat pagi harabeoji" sapanya,

"selamat pagi JongIn-a, apa tidurmu nyenyak" pria dengan seragam yang dipanggil JongIn itu mengangguk sambil mengambil sepotong roti yang telah di bakar. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang makan dengan pengawal dan juga pelayan yang mengitari ruangan ini.

"ku harap kau bisa betah tinggal disini dibanding di canada sana" sang kakek yang duduk di kursi roda itu menyeruput kopinya. JongIn adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim kedua orang taunya meninggal saat perjalanan pulang ke Canada. Di Canada JongIn menjadi pria Canada kebanyakan, hidup dengan bersenang-senang, club, wanita dan narkoba. Sebulan lalu kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya membuat hidupnya sedikit berubah. Keluarga Kim memiliki banyak perusahaan yang legal maupun Ilegal. Itu juga yang membuat seorang Kim JongIn merasakan produk yang dijual keluarganya. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya tak pernah suka dengan perusahaan ilegal dan memindahkan keluarganya ke canada bermaksud untuk tidak teribat dalam perusahaan itu tapi sayangnya kini sang anak harus bisa mengelola semua perusahaan keluarga Kim termasuk perusahaan ilegalnya.

jongIn terdiam sambil memandangi langit melalu jendela mobilnya. Ia lelah ia rindu ia kesepian. Andai kedua orang tuanya masih ada mungkin sekarang dirinya tak harus berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Dirinya menghembuskan nafas kasarnya

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai" pria berjas hitam dibalik kemudi itu memberikan isyarat pada JongIn bahwa mobil mereka telah sampa di depan pekarangan Seoul Senior High School. JongIn membuka pintu mobilnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu mobil sebelumnya ia sudah memberikan perintah untuk tak mengikuti atau mengintainya. Ia melirik ke segala arah melihat keindahan sekolah itu dari gerbang depan.

 _Knock knock_ sebuat pintu bergeser berwarna putih susu itu berbunyi, siswa bernametag Kim Jong In itu menggeser sedikit pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"permisi apa ada Cho Saem?" suara husky itu terdengar menggema pada ruangan yang dipenuhi guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah barunya, seorang pria berkemeja putih dan celana katun yang membalut kaki jenjangnya berdiri rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar menambah kesan tampannya.

"itu saya, ada yang bisa saya bantu" Jongin tersenyum lalu membuka reseleting tasnya mengeluarkan berkas yang diberikan kakeknya tadi pagi.

"saya Kim Jong In, saya murid pindahan dari Canada" Jongin membungkuk hormat

"ah JongIn kau sudah datang rupanya, kau membawa berkasnya bukan?" tanya Cho Saem, JongIn yang memberikan berkasnya, "kau bisa menuju kelasmu, carilah 2-3 aku menyusul belakangan"

"boleh aku tahu jam pelajaran dimulai jam berapa?" Cho Saem nampak tersenyum

"ah jam 8.30, kau ingin berkeliling dulu?" JongIn mengangguk antusias. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mengililingi sekolah melihat fasilitas yang ada. Menjadi anak Baik tidak buruk bukan setidaknya meninggalkan semua yang ada di Canada ia melirik sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat coklat suara dari dalam memekakan telinga. Dengan segala rasa penasaran ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mendapati pria tinggi dengan kulit putih rambut hitam yang basah karena keringat kaos putihnya nampak basah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Disana Kim Jong In menatap sendu pria itu tanpa sadar musik telah berhenti dan pria yang ditatap JongIn menatapnya balik. JongIn gelagapan lalu membungkuk meminta maaf telah menganggu dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan yang di ketahu sebagai ruang dance. Pria didalam menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu menyeka keringatnya. Ia kembali mengenakan seram sekolahnya lalu menyabet ranselnya.

...

"perkenalkan Kim Jong In imnida" Jongin menatap teman kelasnya lalu membungkuk. Pria di ujung menata sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya

" .IN" pria itu mengeja nama si anak baru "menarik" tambahnya. JongIn duduk dibangku yang terlihat kosong pelajaran dimulai dan JongIn mencatat semuanya seperti bukan dirinya terkadang ia tertawa miris. Dulu bahkan sekali saja ia tak pernah berada lama didalam kelas. Ia akan berada di club atau di atap sekolah. Kini ia bahkan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan guru tampan di depan sana. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria yang sedang menatap dirinya. Tak ambil pusing ia kembali mencatat semuanya.

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar untuk setidaknya mengistirahatkan otaknya setelah 2 mata pelajaran yang memakai otak berlebih. Jong In memasukan buku-bukunya lalu berdiri untuk memakan makan siangnya. Sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan JongIn. JongIn menoleh, tidakkah orang ini tahu selapar apa perut jongin sekarang.

"kekantin bersama" senyuman itu membuatnya makin tampan, dengan gugup ia mengangguk. Kini Jongin dan pria yang tak diketahui namanya itu tengah duduk di kursi dekat tangga sekolah sambil menyantap makanan. Tapi sebenarnya hanya pria tanpa nama itu yang asik memakan makanannya JongIn hanya diam menatap cara makannya.

"a..anu bisa ku tahu namamu?" tanya JongIn ragu, pria itu menatap JongIn dan menghiraukan makanannya.

"Oh Sehun, Sehun kau boleh memanggilku Sehun" JongIn terkikik melihat wajah pria yang

"ada yang salah dengan namaku?" tanya Sehun heran, Jong In menggeleng pelan

"tidak-tidak, wajahmu haha lucu" Sehun memberengut kesal, ada apa si anak baru ini mentertawakannya. JongIn mengambil tisu lalu mencoba menghapus noda di ujung bibir Sehun, Sehun terkejut matanya menatap lekat matanya, indah meski kacamata itu menghalangi matanya.

"ah mian" semuanya buyar di tambah teriakan seorang wanita dibelakang, Sehun membuang nafas kasarnya sambil mengambil tisu dalam genggaman JongIn.

"Ya Oh Sehun kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku sih?" seorang sisiwi cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai dan rok pendeknya duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil mendempetkan tubuhnya, ia melirik sebentar pria di hadapannya "ah kau anak baru ya" Jong In mengangguk lemah.

"panggilanmu itu tidak penting Irene" siswi bernametag irene itu mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

"aku kan kekasihmu masa itu tidak penting" Sehun bahkan tak menghiraukan ucapan kekasih atau bisa dibilang kekasih tanpa cinta itu. Jong In mengakhiri makan siangnya ia menutup makan siangnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya

"mau kemana?" tanya Sehun

"perpustakaan, aku mau mencari buku" jawab JongIn sambil menenteng tempat makannya dan dikembalikan pada pemilik kantin. Sehun yang menatap kepergian Jong In hanya diam sambil

"maaf aku akan menghubungimu nanti" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu.

...

JongIn mengitari semua rak buku untuk mencari buku fisika

"dimana letak buku itu, ku rasa ini rak yang benar" ucap JongIn, ia membaca satu persatu buku yang berjajar rapih di rak sampai sebuah tangan melewati pinggir kanan wajahnya, ia kaget

 _Harum_

"sehun" gumam JongIn saat dirinya menoleh mendapati Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sehun sedang menikmati aroma rambut coklat milik JongIn. "Sehun" sekali lagi JongIn mencoba membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya?.

"ah maaf, ini buku yang kau cari" ucap Sehun menarik lengannya dari rak buku, benar saja ia menemukan buku fisika yang di cari JongIn.

"terima kasih" JongIn tersenyum, astaga someone call the docter jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bibir plum itu seakan mengundangnya untuk

 _Chup_

Tanpa sadar Sehun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal milik JongIn keduanya hanya diam terlebih JongIn yang kaget, matanya bahkan seakan mau keluar. Buku tebalnya menjadi penghalang tubuh mereka, ini bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi mengapa rasanya berbeda. JongIn mendorong keras sehun hingga membentur rak buku di sebrangnya lalu ia berlari meninggalkan perpustakan, menghindari sehun.

...

Cuaca seakan berubah mengikuti hati dan perasaan JongIn saat ini, ia diam terududuk di kursi penumpang sambil memandangi hujan yang membasahi seisi kota. Kacamatanya ia buang ke sisinya jari telunjuknya terus memegang bibir bawahnya seakan mengingat lagi kejadian tadi.

"tuan muda apa kita langsung pulang?" tanya sang supir, JongIn melirik sebentar lalu memerintahkan sang supir untuk menepi

"keluar" suara JongIn mengintrupsi sang supir untuk keluar, sang supir membuka payunya dan keluar dari mobil. JongIn mengambil alih kemudi

"pulanglah menggunakan taxi" ucap JongIn lalu mengas mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya berkeliling kota seoul yang bahkan sedang di guyur hujan. Pemikirannya terus melayang memikirkan Sehun. Kenapa ada pria mencium pria, dan atas dasar apa Sehun menciumnya. Ia berhenti di sebuah kedai coffe ini sudah jam 9 malam entah berapa jam sejak ia berkeliling seoul. Ia lelah dan lapar, JongIn mengenakan jaket tebalnya lalu masuk ke kedai yang ia temui.

"latte dan pancake" sang kasir memasukan pesanan dan menjumlahkan pesanannya. Setelah mendapat dan membayar pesanannya JongIn wajah angkuhnya terlihat jelas setelah ia melepaskan kacamatanya. Ya JongIn kini tak mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar agar bisa melihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"hyung aku pulang ya terima kasih" suara itu seakan mengintrupsi JongIn untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari suasana luar ke sumber suara. Pria dengan tubuh kecil rambut hitam kulit putih meta besar dan mengenakan jaket tebal yang kebesaran itu berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk. JongIn yakin dia adalah siswa SMP. ia kembali menyantap makananya, serasa sudah kenyang JongIn segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dan melesat pergi ke kantor setidaknya melihat suasana disana tak masalah kan?. Ia mengendarai mobilnya belum sampai 1 km ia sudah disuguhi teriakan seorang pria. Ia menepikan mobilnya lalu keluar, hujan sudah berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu jadi tak perlu payung, ia berlari menuju sumber suara, melirik kesana kemari. Ia memasuki gang sempit dengan tempat sampah yang besar, disana 3 orang pria dengan 1 pria yang keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik sama sekali, sudut bibirnya berdarah bajunya robek dan celananya sudah tersingkap entah kemana. JongIn menatap datar ketiga pria yang sepertinya akan menggagahi pria lain.

"kalian menjijikan" ungkapnya, ketiganya menoleh

"apa urusanmu ha? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami jika tak ingin nyawamu melayang" JongIn tersenyum kecut.

"kurasa kalianlah yang seharusnya pergi, atau aku akan memanggil kelompokku" ketiganya tertawa meremehkan

"kelompok apa ha? Kanak kanak? Jangan bercanda" ketiganya meninggalkan tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah, mata bulatnya menatap JongIn nanar, ia berusaha untuk menutup tubuhnya.

"aku sebetulnya enggan mengotori tanganku, tanganku terlalu berharga untuk menghajar kalian semua." Belum sempat ia menghajar ketiganya ponselnya berdering hebat.

"ne,? Ah harabeoji, ya aku akan kesana aku akan menyelesaikan hama-hama kecil dulu sebentar" ketiganya menyeringit mendengarnya. JongIn menutup ponselnya

"kau membuang waktuku" ketiganya menyerang tapi belum sempat tinjuan dan hantaman benda tumpul mengenai tubuh JongIn, ketiganya sudah terduduk lemah memegangi perutnya. Gerakan JongIn sangat cepat bahkan tak terlihat.

"dengar, jika kalian masih berkeliaran disini BlackPearl tak akan segan menghabisi hama kecil seperti kalian" mendengar kata BlackPearl ketiganya membulatkan matanya, berusaha untuk berdiri dan kabur.

"kau tak apa?" JongIn mengulurkan tangannya membantunya untuk berdiri "kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya" JongIn menutup tubuh itu dengan jaket tebalnya. Mari ku antar kau pulang. Niat mengantar pulang tertunda saat suara perut si pria mungil disebelahnya berkumandang, JongIn tertawa lalu menepikan mobilnya di sebuah toko makanan keliling di sebalah taman. Ia meminta si pria mungil untuk memilih makanan sedangkan dia berlari menuju supermarket terdekat. Ia mengambil plester dan juga obat merah

"astaga Sehun" JongIn bersembunyi di balik tempat minuman kala menemukan sosok yang tadi siang menciumnya. Jangan sampai ia melihat JongIn sekarang, ia mengintip dari balik rak, Sehun sedang membayar belanjaannya. Merasa di perhatikan Sehun berbalik untuk melihat dan dengan panik JongIn memasukan kepalanya kebelakang rak lagi

"hampir saja"

"terima kasih selamat datang kembali" ia melirik sebentar ternyata Sehun sudah pergi.

...

"ah kyungsoo" panggil Sehun pada pria mungil yang mengenakan jaket tebal selutut.

"ah sunbae" pria yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu membungkuk hormat.

"sedang apa kau malam-malam begini berada di taman terlebih baru saja turun hujan kan" Sehun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"aku menunggu orang yang sedang berbelanja di dalam sana"

"ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hati-hati gunakan pakaian tebalmu ne" sebuah usakan pada helaian hitam kelam milik Kyungsoo terasa amat nyaman. Sehun menghilang dibalik tembok besar sana berbarengan dengan datangnya Jongin membawa bungkusan belanjaan. Jongin membuka perban dan mencoba mengobati luka di ujung bibir pria mungil yang ditemukannya itu.

"tahan jika sakit ya" lalu ia membungkus kecil dengan plester "sudah" ucapnya senang

"gomawo,..?" seakan pria mungil itu meminta pria dihadapannya memberitahu namanya

"Kai, cukup panggil aku dengan Kai, lalu kau?"

"kyungsoo, gomawo Kai-ssi" Kyungsoo menunduk kecil

"astaga aku setua itu ya sehingga kau memanggilku dengan akhiran –ssi aku benci panggilan itu, akukan masih muda. Cukup panggil aku Kai, arrachi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"enak?" tanyanya

"ehmm" Jongin tersenyum sedari tadi ponselnya berdering hebat telepon dari sang kakek yang menunggunya di kantor

"kuantar pulang ya"

...

JongIn menghela nafasnya berkali-kali ini pagi dan ia harus sekolah dan disekolah ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Astaga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pria mesum ah tidak pria yang menciumnya lebih tepat. Ia mengendap-endap seakan ingin mencuri aset sekolahnya.

"sedang apa kau" Sehun muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dan sontak menegangkan tubuhnya. "kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi astaga suaranya bahkan membuat JongIn merinding.

"ti..tidak" Jongin berlalu begitu saja melewati Sehun yang memandangnya gemas.

JongIn duduk di bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan Sehun ia sibuk membaca buku pelajaran, sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tak ada teman selain Sehun yang mendekatinya tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Kakek bilang jangan berteman karena BlackPearl sedang dalam pengawasan kelompok lain. Sehun hanya diam memandangi punggung JongIn.

"JongIn" panggilan itu sengaja tak dihiraukan JongIn karena sedari tadi dirinya sedang menahan ketakutannya.

"y-ya?" tanpa melirik sedikitpun

"kau takut padaku?" satu tangan hinggap pada kepala JongIn, Jongin gelagapan ekor matanya menatap ke atas.

"mian untuk yang kemarin" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jongin. "jangan fikirkan" jemarinya memutar kepala Jongin hingga balik membelakanginya. Dan Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin. Kelas dimulai lebih lama dari perkiraan dan perut jongin sudah meminta untuk diisi, ia terus melirik jam di tangannya. Astaga berapa lama lagi bel sekolahnya berbunyi sih dia sudah lapar. Tak lama bel terdengar mengalun dari setiap alat pengeras di ujung sudut kelas. Dengan cepat JongIn menutup buku dan memasukkan kedalam tas ia berlari keluar. Sehun hanya terkikik melihatnya.

Jongin mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanannya, astaga kenapa begitu panjang antriannya. Di ujung terlihat pria kecil sedang mengambil makannya, melihatnya seperti.

"astaga Kyungsoo" Jongin segera menutup wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh kyungsoo pria kecil yang tempo hari ia selamatkan.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah pria di hadapannya. Menutup wajahnya dengan nampan yang ia pegang dan sesekali ia mengintip dari balik nampan itu. Antrian berjalan lancar hingga Kyungsoo menghilang dari antrian, Jongin bersikap normal dan mengambil beberapa makanannya. Helaian coklat itu terayun seiring mendaratnya sebuah tangan diatas kepalanya. Ia mendongak menatap siapa yang memegang kepalanya.

 _Manis_

Sehun tertegun melihat betapa polosnya pria dihadapannya ini, dengan kacamata buat kecil yang bertengger manis menutup manta indahnya. Sehun memutar kepala JongIn agar dirinya kembali dalam kegiatan sebelumnya.

"cepat antrian makin panjang dibelakang"JongIn dengan segala kegugupannya kembali menyendok nasi yang sempat tertunda barusan. Ia mencari meja yang kosong dan tada ia menemukannya, ia melirik sebentar pada kursi dekat kaca paling ujung, Kyungsoo terlihat menyantap makanan tanpa siapapun disana. JongIn duduk dengan perlahan dan Sehun menyusul duduk dihadapan JongIn. Ia bosan melihat pria albino didepannya terus mengekor terlebih setelah kemarin ia menyambar bibirnya. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak malu duduk dan bersikap seolah kemarin tak terjadi apapun. Astaga pria sialan. Baru saja JongIn ingin menyuapkan makanannya sebuah suara jeritan menumpahkan makananya kembali, disana terlihat 3 wanita sedang memaki Kyungsoo dan menumpahkan minumannya. Astaga dia dibully dan salah satunya adalah Irene kekasih Sehun. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terus menerus, menatap iba dan menghiraukan makannya.

"ada apa?" Sehun melirik dan mendapati JongIn menatap sesuatu, ia mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan mendapati Irene yang sedang membully Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri dan JongIn langsung mengalihkan pandangnya melihat punggung tegap Sehun yang mendekat pada gerombolan itu, JongIn tak mendengar jelas apa yang di ocehkan 3 wanita dengan rok mini itu.

"apa kalian mendapat untung setelah melakukan ini?" Sehun dengan ketegasannya berbicara, garis rahangnya semakin jelas saat ia berbicara matanya menatap tajam wanita yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya.

"sudah kubilang bukan untuk tak membully siapapun, ini sudah 3 kali aku memperingatkan kalian bertiga terlebih kau Irene. Kurasa hubungan kita juga seharusnya berakhir" Sehun melepaskan blazernya dan menatap sendu. Ia memakaikan blazernya pada tubuh rengkuh Kyungsoo yang basah dengan jus jeruk.

"tapi Sehun kita bisa bicara"

"pergi kelokerku dan ambil seragam disana" Sehun bahkan tak menghiraukan bibir tipis Irene berbicara

"Sunbae.." Sehun mengangguk dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Sehun.. jang...-" Irene tercengang saat rasa dingin menjalar dikepala melaju menuju tubuhnya, air es yang sebelumnya di tumpahkan pada tubuh Kyungsoo kini mengalir di tubuh Irene.

"aku tak butuh bicaramu" dan Sehun kembali duduk di mejanya dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya, JongIn hanya mengatupkan mulutnya tak ingin berkomentar tetapi matanya tak beralih pada sosok didepannya

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta" JongIn mengerutkan halisnya lalu kembali menyantap hidangannya

"dasar pede" gumam JongIn, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sangat tipis dibalik wajah tegasnya. Setidaknya kini pria dihadapannya telah bisa menerima maafnya.

Sore ini semua siswa dikejutkan dengan pengumuman bahwa sekolah akan mengadakan perkemahan di bagian selatan seoul. Setelah mendengar bahwa seluruh siswa diwajibkan datang dan mengikuti acara itu membuat JongIn berdecak kesal pasalnya ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia membanting tasnya ke kasur lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya ia menatap indahnya warna langit di sore hari. Biasanya jam segini ia akan habiskan di atas motor besarnya jika di Cannada sana. Sayangnya semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi terlebih kakeknya melarang dirinya untuk kembali kesana. Suara ketukan membangunkan lamunannya, dengan santai JongIn atau bisa sering disapa Kai jika tanpa kacamata nya itu mengintrupis untuk masuk.

"tuan jam 7 ini akan ada pertemuan untuk transaksi di pelabuhan Seoul, apa tuan akan menghadirinya?" tanya pak Lee yang membungkuk sebelum berbicara

"ya, aku akan hadir. Dan aku sedang tak ingin menyetir jadi siapkan mobil dan supir, ah ya kakek kemana?" JongIn melepas kacamatanya lalu meletakan di meja nakas dekat balkon

"tuan besar sedang therapy tuan" JongIn mengangguk,

"jangan ganggu aku sampai jam 7 nanti aku akan menenangkan fikiranku di perpustakaan."

...

"tuan transaski telah di tentukan apa anda akan melihat prosesnya?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi sang tuan yang duduk angkuh sambil menatap sebuah foto di tangannya.

"aku ingin melihat pria bernama Kai itu atau kita bisa sebut dengan pewaris tunggal BlackPearl?" pria tinggi dengan kulit putih yang kontras dengan gelapnya ruangan ini membuatnya bersinar itu berdiri sambil menancapkan sebilah pisau pada foto yang terpampang tubuh kai yang sedang berjalan mengenakan jaket hitam dan juga rambut coklat kelam yang ia tata acak-acakan.

"semenarik apa pria itu."

TBC

REVIEW JUSEYO...


	2. Chapter 2

**_OTHER SIDE_**

 ** _L2_**

 ** _CAST: KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN, DO KYUNGSO,PARK CHANYEOL_**

 ** _HUNKAI_**

 ** _CHANSOO_**

 ** _SUMMARY UP~_**

 _HELLO GUYS HEHEHE MAAF KARENA LANJUTANNYA LAMA SEKALI, MAKLUM SO SIBUK, BUT ITS TIME HOPE THE ENJOYS FOR THE READING GUY, REVIEW AND LIKE AND FOLLOW~_

Malam ini begitu dingin dengan hujan gerimis membasahi kota Seoul terlebih suhu di pelabuhan Seoul ini kelewat dingin. Jauh dari sebuah kapal ferry putih sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir dengan santainya, disana pria dengan kacamata hitam jaket hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pasihnya. Mengintai sebuah transaksi penjualan senjata tajam di ujung pelabuhan itu. sebuah rencana telah terusun walau tak besar, bukan masalah besar kan jika menggagalkan transaksi disana. Pria itu melihat orang itu yang diketahui sebagai Kai yang berdiri di ujung pelabuhan dengan menyangga berat tubuhnya pada tiang tali perahu, dua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana hitamnya, topi abu-abu bertengger cantik di kepalanya menghalangi rambutnya agar tak berantakan, kepala yang terus memperhatikan kaki yang ia gerakan.

" _menarik"_ itu adalah kata hati pria berkacamata itu atau bisa kita sebut dengan Oh Sehun, pewaris tunggal sekaligus pemimpian tertinggi di RedPheon yang tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang kehiduapan bahkan profilenya. Ia melakukan penghapusan profile dan bersembunyi dari segala sesuatu yang mencarinya. Tapi kini ia berada di luar mengintai seseorang jauh dari kata bersembunyi dibalik layar. 1 alasan yang membuatnya begitu marah pada BlackPearl, kelompok atau perusahaan itu telah menghancurkan beberapa transaksi yang dilakukannya.

..

Seorang pria dengan antek-anteknya berjalan mendekat pada sosok Kai yang sedang menunggu transaksi di tangannya ia membawa sebuah senjata laras panjang dan juga obat terlarang.

"mana barangnya?" ucap pria tua Bangka di hadapannya

"apa kau bertransaksi dengan kami satu dua kali? Kurasa anda juga tau aturan yang sudah di sepakati" ucap Kai dengan seringai kejamnya, ia merasa sesuatu telah mengintainya

"pak Lee siapkan senjataku" bisik Kai karena sepertinya ia sedang di intai

"kurasa sesuatu menghalangi kita" sebuah tembakan melesat manis pada sudut pelabuhan seorang telah tersungkur. Beberapa orang menghampiri lokasi Kai. 10 orang dan badanya lebih besar dari pada kai dengan membawa senjata masing-masing lebih banyak senjat tumpul. Sang customer menghindari perlahan.

"apa mau kalian?" Tanya Kai dengan lantang, pak Lee siap dengan segala situasi yang ada. Satu persatu mulai menyerang Kai dan Kai mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membalas perlakuan mereka.

 _Brughh_

 _Brughh_

Hingga sebuah injakan pada dada seorang pria yang menyerangnya

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian" dengan goresan luka di pipi dan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya Kai masih bisa berusaha menanyakan siapa yang memerintah mereka

"r..red..redphone"dalam satu hentakan kakinya orang itu terbatuk dengan mengeluarkan darah. Kai berjalan menjauh dari lokasi menuju mobilnya.

Di mobil kai membasuh lukanya dengan jempolnya taka da alat apapun yang berada di mobilnya,

"apa masalah RedPhone itu sampai ia ingin sekali menggagalkan rencana kita?" Tanya kai sambil memandangi kaca mobil

"yang saya ketahui dua bulan yang lalu tuan besar menghancurkan salah satu perusahaan yang mereka pegang" Pak Lee dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan berbicara

"jadi balas dendam kah?"

"kuarasa kita harus berhati-hati" gumam pak Lee, pak Lee memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah kediaman Kim. JongIn berjalan menuju kursi di tengah ruangan membaringkan tubuh kecilnya.

"gagal?" Tanya sang kakek

"kurasa aku memang tak berbakat dengan segala hal berbau seperti itu kek" jawab JongIn tampa menatap sang Kakek

"jika bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"bisakah kita hentikan semua ini, bukannya ayah sudah meminta kakek untuk berhenti melakukan usaha seperti ini. Kita sudah cukup dengan segala sesuatu yang ada. Kim corp sudah cukup untuk hidup kita semua" JongIn bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatap sang kakek nanar. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana sang ayah selalu memintanya untuk berhenti dari dunia hitam di cannada sana. Ayahnya lebih memilih pindah untuk menghindari usaha sang kakek tapi nyatanya dialah yang harus meneruskan semuanya

"jika kita hentikan lalu akan kemanakan orang-orang kita. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk membiayai kebutuhan keluarganya" sang Kakek menjawab dengan lembut

"baik, jika aku membangun perusahaan dan aku meminta semua karyawan BlackPearl aku harap kakek bisa menghentikan usaha ini demi ayah" itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum JongIn pergi meninggalkan sang kakek. Ia mengendarai mobil hitamnya berkendara menuju sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan fikirannya. Sungai Han dirasa tak buruk, dan disini lah dia duduk di kap mobil sambil menyeruput lattenya.

"k..Kai?" mendengar namanya di panggil JongIn menoleh dan mendapati pria mungil tempo hari terlihat berdiri di samping mobil dengan jaket hoodie yang sangat besar dan sekantung belanjaan

"kyungsoo? Habis berbelanja eoh?" Tanya JongIn turun dari mobilnya

"kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo khawatir mendapati luka di wajah tampan Kai. Kyungsoo mencoba menggapai luka itu tapi JongIn mengalihkan wajahnya

"tunggu disini" tanpa menerima persetujuan dari Jongin pria mungil itu berlari, baju yang amat kebesaran itu terlihat berayun kesana kemari mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar JongIn tersenyum lembut. Jongin duduk di tepian sungai Han dengan Kyungsoo berdiri menyamai wajah JongIn.

"diam ini akan sakit" Kyungsoo mengusapkan kapas yang sudah dioleskan obat pereda sakit

"ssh" JongIn mendesis sakit, Kyungsoo membuka plester dan memakaikan untuk menutup luka JongIn.

"sudah" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Ia duduk di kap mobil lalu menyodorkan es loli pada Jongin.

"gomawo, tapi kenapa dingin seperti ini kau berada di luar dan terlebih kau justru membeli es" ucap Jongin ikut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"aku bosan jika terus berada di rumah" ucap Kyungsoo menyeruput minumannya, "kau sendiri sedang apa di luar terlebih dengan luka yang kurasa masih baru" Kyungsoo menengok melihat wajah JongIn

"jatuh" jawabnya singkat

"pembohong" Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungai _han_ ia melihat mobil dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. JongIn tersenyum lengan kirinya menggapai ujung kepala Kyungsoo mengacak helaian rambut milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menatap lurus kedepan diam tanba bisa melakukan apapun

"sa ayo ku antar kau pulang, ini sudah larut" Jongin turun dari kap mobil lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. . masih mode blank Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penumpang, JongIn yang melihat Kyungsoo tak menggunakan sabuk pengamannya mendengus jengkel, ia menggapai sabuk pengaman itu

"kau harus gunakan agar kau selamat" hembusan nafas saat JongIn berbicara terasa di wajah Kyungsoo yang justru membuatnya semakin tegang dan spontan ia memundurkan wajahnya.

Jongin mendengus sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hari ini, ia mengendarai mobilnya ke kediaman Kyungsoo. Ia berbelok untuk membeli sesuatu.

"tunggu disini ya aku sedang ingin sesuatu dulu" JongIn keluar dari mobilnya menyisak Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang headphone di telinganya. Jauh dari mobil sport kesayangan JongIn terparkir mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Sehun. Entah kenapa Sehun rela mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam mencari tahu apapun yang berbau BlackPearl, atau bisa dibilang Sehun tertarik saat melihat wajah si "Kai" itu, rambut coklat yang acak-acakan saat bertengkar tadi benar-benar manis, mengingatkannya pada polosnya Kim JongIn… padahal mereka adalah orang yang sama. Saking tertariknya bahkan sekarang Sehun hanya diam sendiri didalam mobil dan mengikuti kemanapun JongIn pergi. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan info sedikit demi sedikit tentang perusahaan yang telah menghancurkan usahanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jongin kembali sambil menenteng dua kantung belanjaan yang terlihat seperti cake entahlah apa itu. tapi kenapa semakin dilihat Sehun semakin rindu Jongin yang polos itu. memang sejak awal ia tertarik pada namja berkacamata itu padahal tak ada yang special tapi tak tahu ia selalu ingin dekat dengannya.

….

Pagi ini semua orang sibuk membicarakan tentang rencana kemah yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah sebelum kelas 3 menghadapi ujian. Agak jauh tapi seluruh siswa wajib mengikutinya dan yang lebih parah JongIn akan bersama Sehun dan akan sering melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin memasuki kelas dan merapihkan buku-buku yang ingin ia pelajari, pagi ini Sehun dipanggil keruang guru entah untuk apa,syukur pada JongIn yang tak bertemu dengannya seperti saat ini, setidaknya ia tenang sampai jam istirahat. Anak-anak bilang Sehun sedang mengatur tentang perkemahan yang akan di adakan sekolah terlebih orang-orang sedang membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo yang menjadi panitia sebagai permintaan Sehun. Tak ambil pusing JongIn kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya, tak ingin kembali melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan ayahnya. Malam ini adalah ulang tahun ayahnya, ia sudah membeli kue dan menyimpannya di loker nanti malam akan ke makam untuk merayakannya.

…

Jongin berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli nasi isi dan membawanya ke perpustkaan.

"kai.." Jongin merasa namanya dipanggil "Kai.. hoi Kai" JongIn menoleh siapa yang tahu nama panggilannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu kritingnya menghampiri JongIn yang berdiri mematung di koridor, pria tinggi itu adalah Park Chanyeol sepupunya di jepang kenapa dia ada disini

" _kai is that you?"_ tanyanya saat sudah sampai di hadapan JongIn, pandangan matanya meneliti setiap sudut tubuh Jongin

" _yes, what the problem dude? Why you in here park dobi?"_ Tanya JongIn dengan ketusnya

" _you can see"_ Chanyeol menunjukan baju seragamnya, JongIn menghela nafas panjangnya

" _you new student in here, oh my god."_ JongIn pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"ya kau mau kemana, aku ikut" Chanyeol berteriak mengejar JongIn.

Dan kini duduklah mereka berdua saling berhadapan di tengah ruang kantin. JongIn terlalu sering buang nafas hari ini, bahkan sekarang juga. Ia kesal melihat seisi kanting yang memerhatikan mereka. Ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"JongIn" dan lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya entah yang keberapa kali

"jangan panggil aku Kai di sini arraseo?" ucap JongIn berbisik pada Chanyeol, belum sempat ia protes JongIn sudah memelototinya duluan.

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun yang datang dengan Kyungsoo, astaga mati kau JongIn.

"baru saja" JongIn menengok untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"astaga wajahmu kenapa" Sehun menggapai beberapa luka di wajah Jongin namun di tepis

"aku tak apa sungguh" Chanyeol hanya menatap keduanya, menghiraukan pria mungil yang dia membeku di pinggir pria tinggi yang dipanggil Sehun tadi. Dan kini Chanyeol dengan tak sengajanya melirik pria mungil berambut hitam itu. menatapnya lekat, manis dan lugu

"duduklah kalian berdua aku risih melihatnya" ucap Chanyeol menyeruput jusnya, Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol.

"dia Chanyeol sepupuku," ucap JongIn.

"ah hallo aku Sehun" keduanya saling berjabat tangan "dan ini Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat bersalaman dengan Chanyeol dan saat tangannya berpindah pada JongIn matanya membulat, ia tak salah liat kan apa ini adalah Kai

"JongIn, Kim JongIn" gumam JongIn mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan menghilangkan lamunan dan fikirannya tentang Kai

"Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo, Sehun duduk disebelah JongIn dan Kyungsoo di sebelah Chanyeol, Chanyeol Nampak sedikit gugup, mengapa ada pria semanis pria disebelahnya. Ah tidak JongIn juga manis tapi Kyungsoo lebih manis astaga, ia harus dapatkan hatinya.

"kau yakin benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun terus saja memerhatikan JongIn.

"aku baik-baik saja Sehun" JongIn menyuapkan satu suap makan siangnya "aakhss" JongIn meringis saat ujung sendok mengenai lukanya. Kyungsoo ingat betul dengan luka itu, luka yang ia obati semalam. Dan ia yakin pria dihadapannya adalah Kainya. Merasa diperhatikan, JongIn mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dari balik kacamatanya.

"hyung aku akan ke toilet dan langsung ke kelas" JongIn mendorong kursinya dan mengambil nampan makanannya yang bahkan baru ia sentuh 1 suap tadi. Ketiga pria itu hanya menatap heran punggung Jongin yang semakin menghilang di ujung lorong kantin.

"Kyung, tolong bawakan ini ke ruang osis ya" Sehun bangkit lalu mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan memberikan beberapa berkas yang ia bawa. Dan tinggalah mereka berdua dengan rasa kecanggungan

"mau ku antar" Tanya Chanyeol memecah kecanggungan

"ha?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak fokus.

….

Jongin hanya berjalan mengelilingi rak-rak buku tanpa berniat untuk mengambil salah satu dari kumpulan buku. Perpustakaannya berada di lantai atas dan kini JongIn duduk di balkon perpustakaan menatap lapangan bola fikirannya benar-benar kacau, tentang BlackPearl tentang RedPhone dan segala hal yang memungkinkan semua ini berakhir dan membuat dirinya kembali normal. JongIn menengadah saat sebuah jaket bertengger di pundaknya—pelakunya Sehun

"jika kau berada di luar dengan udara yang sedingin ini aku yakin besok kau akan sakit" ujar Sehun, Jongin mengeratkan peganggannya pada jaket kulit milik Sehun.

"jadi kau menyumpahi aku sakit eoh?" JongIn mendengus

"dasar beruang nakal" lagi dan lagi Sehun memberikan senyuman itu dengan tambahan usakan di pucuk kepalanya. Bisakah Sehun tak melakukan itu, jangan buat JongIn merasa terbuai terlebih dengan senyuman tampan itu. Tidak! JongIn lebih tampan—walau itu hanya pemikirannya dengan Kyungsoo saja. Helaian rambut JongIn berterbangan tertiup angina siang ini, bel sudah berbunyi tapi JongIn bahkan enggan berada didalam kelas dan memandang guru-guru yang berganti hanya sekedar berbicara didepan kelas. JongIn menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di meja merasa mengantuk, Sehun hanya menatap sendu samba mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut. Bukannya alih-alih membangunkan pria dihadapannya untuk masuk kelas justru dirinya menatap wajah sendu di balik lipatan tangan itu. ponselnya bergetar

"ya" Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan JongIn

".."

"tidak aku rasa biar aku yang merancang semuanya. Biarkan semuanya mengalir kau hanya perlu mengawasi dia" JongIn terbangun karena suara Sehun menatap setengah mengantuk. Sehun berbalik saat memutuskan hubungan teleponnya

"siapa yang diawasi?" suara serak JongIn membuat Sehun kaget, terlebih dengan pertanyaannya

"kucingku, dia harus selalu diawasi" JongIn mengangguk

"ayo masuk" ajak Sehun

…

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**_OTHER SIDE_**

 ** _L3_**

 ** _CAST: KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN, DO KYUNGSO,PARK CHANYEOL_**

 ** _HUNKAI_**

 ** _CHANSOO_**

 ** _KaiSoo_**

 ** _SUMMARY UP~_**

Warna jingga sore ini benar-benar indah angin pertanda musim dingin segera datang berhembus dengan segarnya, JongIn hanya menatap nanar pemandangan luar dengan daun-daun yang terbang tertiup angina sementara Sehun dan juga sang guru sedang menerangkan bagaimana acara besok diselenggarakan. Ya _fun touring_ akan di adakan besok, dan semua siswa wajib untuk ikut. JongIn selalu malas dalam hal seperti itu ditambah si pria mesum yang menjadi panitianya. Ia hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo yang takut akan penyamarannya terbongkar. Entah Sehun yang bodoh apa memang dimata Sehun Kai dan juga JongIn itu berbeda, karena Kyungsoo saat pertama kali saja sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Kainya. Sehun menatap ke ujung barisan dimana JongIn hanya menatap luar jendela

"jadi dapat dipastikan besok kita akan berangkat jam 6 pagi jadi untuk kalian semua diharapkan untukk membawa perlengkapan selama 3 hari disana" Sehun mengakhiri pengumumannya

"okeh kalian boleh pulang" JongIn merapihkan buku-bukunya dan segera melesat pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun berjalan mengikutinya. JongIn tak mendapati sopir pribadinya, padahal ia hanya mengambil kotak kuenya sebentar di loker tapi

"tidak mungkin pak Lee meninggalkanku" JongIn mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menelepon hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"biar ku antar saja" JongIn menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"tak usah, pak Lee akan menjemputku mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dijalan" ucap JongIn kembali menatap ponselnya

"dan menunggu disini sedangkan _cake_ mu sedikit lagi lumer dan lihat sudah hampir larut" JongIn melirik kue yang dipeganngnya sepertinya di antar sekali saja tak jadi masalah. Mobil itu berjalan sangat santai memecah kemacetan ibu kota Korea Selatan itu.

"antarkan aku ke pemakaman saja, dari sana aku bisa menggunakan bus" ungkap JongIn sambil memeluk _cakenya_ , Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya terfokus pada jalanan yang ramai.

Dan disini lah mereka di sebuah pemakaman dengan nisan bertuliskan "Kim Jong Gook". Sehun memberngut, ia seperti mengenal nama itu.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida, saranganeun urii appa saengil chukkae hamnida" JongIn menyalakan lilin kecilna ia letakan di atas pusara sang ayah.

"harusnya ayah berada di hadapanku sekarang membuat permohonan dan meniup lilin kecil ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku memberikan ayah kue ulang tahun dan mengucapkan ulang tahun untuk ayah. Maafkan aku ayah seharusnya aku tau ayah adalah ayah terbaik yang tuhan berikan untukku. Aku akan menjadi apa yang ayah inginkan tenang disana suatu saat kita pasti bertemu kembali" JongIn menunduk pilu, wajahnya sudah merah dengan air mata yang menderai ditambah hamparan angina yang terus menerpanya. Suhu di pemakaman tampaknya semakin menurun, Sehun melepas Blazernya dan memakaikan pada tubuh rengkuh. Ia mengangkat tubuh JongIn lalu memeluknya. Ia mengelus helaian demi helaian rambut JongIn. Dapat ia rasakan tangisan JongIn yang membasahi pundaknya.

"ya.. kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus saja merengek. Tuhan sayang pada ayahmu Ia tak ingin ayahmu merasakan penderitaan di dunia ini" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus lembut JongIn.

"ne" JongIn dan Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan pemakaman, sudah larut juga, kan tidak lucu jika malam-malam seperti ini bertemu hal yang bukan-bukan. JongIn tertidur di mobil Sehun dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengenyampingkan poni yang menutup wajahnya. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sungai Han menunggu JongIn bangun tak masalah kan, lagipula Sehun tak tahu rumah JongIn.

…

JongIn terbangun saat merasa tidurnya tak nyaman, ia meregangkan tubuhnya sambil mengucek mata jernihnya

"dimana ini" JongIn mengedarkan pandangannya dari segala penjuru. Sepi taka da siapapun. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu melihat sekelilingnya,

"sungai Han" gumamnya

"eoh kau sudah bangun?" JongIn menoleh ke sumber suara, Sehun dengan dua cangkir coffe hangat berdiri di balik mobil.

"berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanya JongIn

"hmm cukup lama, cukup untuk aku berkeliling jepang" JongIn memutar bola matanya malas, candaan Sehun tidak lucu.

"ayo pulang ini sudah larut" ucap JongIn dengan rengekan, Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul

…

"sampai sini saja" ucap JongIn saat sampai disebuah perempatan

"tidak, aku ingin mengantar sampai rumah" jawab Sehun

"Sehun, aku sudah besar sa.. gomawo" ucap JongIn menghadap kearah Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"ya sudah hati-hati" Sehun mengecup ujung kepala JongIn "kau adalah pria kuat" JongIn keluar dari mobil sambil tercengang, perihal taka da yang pernah mencium keningnya selain sang ibu saat dia tidur. Mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan JongIn. JongIn berjalan sedikit menuju rumahnya.

….

Semua siswa terlihat riuh di depan gerbang, mobil bus juga sudah berjejer rapih didepan gerbang. Semua panitia terlihat menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat rapih. Chanyeol dan JongIn berdiri di pekarangan Sekolah sambil menenteng tas berisi baju dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"kita tidak akan satu bus ya" Tanya Chanyeol

"tidak lah, kau kan tua jadi jangan berbaur dengan anak muda" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

"sok muda dasar, ah Kyungsoo manis sekali dengan pakaian santainya" JongIn mengedarkan pandangannya mencari si pria mungil itu. Dan benar disana pria mungil dengan _hoodie_ kebesarannya lagi sedang berdiri dan mencoba mengabsen anak kelasnya. Ya walau tak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya sebelum Sehun datang. Semua siswa bergemuruh saat sang kepala sekolah menembakkan senapan angina penanda pelepasan para siswa. Semua siswa terburu-buru masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol berada di mobil 11 dan kyungsoo di mobil 2 karena ia siswa kelas 1. JongIn mendudukan pantatnya di kursi paling depan sambil menghadap jendela luar sambil mengenakan headphonenya. Lama dirinya terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri tak menghiraukan apapun. Bahkan seorang panitia yang menjelaskan susunan acara saja tak sama sekali di lirik

"ah lelahnya"terasa gerakan di sampingnya JongIn menoleh.

"kau terlalu asik dengan music ini" Sehun ya Sehunlah yang duduk sambil mengambil salah satu _headset_ JongIn untuk di pakainya. JongIn hanya bisa menatap pria yang beberapa hari ini mengisi hati dan otaknya.

..

Pria tua dengan kursi roda itu diam dijendela luar sambil memandang lapangan luas miliknya.

"ikuti JongIn"gumamnya sambil menyeruput kopi lattenya "kurasa sesuatu ada yang terjadi" sang kakek meletakan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja yang berantakan oleh foto JongIn dengan Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo.

…..

JongIn menggandeng tas besarnya setelah keluar dari bus, suasana sejuk menerpa kulit tannya. Ini yang ia rindukan sebuah suasana tenang dan damai. Sebuah pegunungan tak mengecewakan terlebih banyak tempat yang bisa ia jadikan objek befikirnya.

"sa semuanya ayo kumpul" semua panitia sibuk dengan isi acara yang dibuat termasuk Sehun, Sehun berbicara dari alat pengeras suara

"untuk membagi kamar kita akan mengadakan undian." Gumam Sehun menyediakan dua aquarium kecil berisi bola "1 kamar akan dihuni oleh 3 orang dengan berbeda tingkatan" kini Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah JongIn menemani si bearnya itu. Satu persatu dari siswa mengambil dan mendapatkan kunci kamarnya. Dan saat JongIn mengambil bola Sehunpun langsung mengambil bola

"aku dapat nomor 19" ucapnya sambil menunjukan bola pada panitia

"kau sekamar denganku ma _bear"_ lengan kekar itu mengalung di leher JongIn, pelakunya ya Chanyeol. Sehun mengela nafasnya karena ia mendapat nomor 20.

 _'dan kita akan sekamar Kai'_ Kyungsoo melirik sejenak pada pria berkacamata bertampang polos itu. Dari kejauhan Kyungso dapat melihat bagaimana JongIn yang diam melihat Chanyeol selalu bertingkah konyol dihadapannya.

..

Jongin dan juga Chanyeol menggeret kopernya mencari letak kamarnya sambil memegang kunci dan juga rangkaian acara. Mereka berdua satu kamar dan satu lagi adalah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sangat senang dan senyum lebarnya terus mengembang di bibirnya. Tapi tidak untuk JongIn karena ia tak bisa melepaskan kacamata untuk menutupi identitasnya. Kyungsoo belum datang kekamar karena ia masih menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk acara nanti. JongIn menemukan kamarnya, ia segera membuka pintu lalu memasuki kamarnya, kamar dengan 2 kasur dengan 1 kasur besar dan 1 kasur kecil. Pemandangan yang langsung ke pegunungan menjulang tinggi yang tak jauh dari hotel mereka. JongIn menghirup udara segar dari balkon jendelanya, Chanyeol memeluk JongIn dari belakang

"aku tau sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi padamu _bear"_ gumam Chanyeol

"Hyung, kau seperti kekasihku kalau seperti ini" JongIn melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol nyengir lalu berdiri di sampingnya

"arra arra, jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa memintanya padaku" sekarang Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya. JongIn mendesahkan nafasnya.

"selagi aku bisa mengatasinya kurasa tak ada yang harus dibantu" ucap JongIn lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. JongIn meminta pak Lee untuk mengikutinya kesini karena nanti malam akan ada pekerjaan pula. Pertemuan yang harus ia datangi juga sudah menanti. JongIn berjalan kecil disekitar taman hotel menikmari hembusan angina sore ini. Semua sedang beristirahat karena nanti malam ada acara yang buat oleh panitia. Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk dengan ayunan kecil di sudut taman. Dengan langkah santainya JongIn menghampirinya

"mengapa sendirian?" mendengar suara husky JongIn Kyungsoo mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu

"Kai?" dengan spontan Kyungsoo mengucap, membuat JongIn membulatkan matanya kaget

"ha?"

"ah maksudku JongIn" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung

"ini dingin kenapa ada diluar?" Tanya JongIn yang bergerak menuju ayunan sebelah Kyungsoo

"hanya ingin menikmati keadaan taman ini, ah kau sudah berkemas di kamarmu, tak menyangka kita akan satu kamar" Kyungsoo menatap ujung sepatunya

"ya aku tak sangka" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat merasa sesuatu membungkus tubuhnya. Dan JongIn melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan jaket abu-abu yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo

"bagaimana aku bisa untuk tak mencintaimu Kai" gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat punggung itu menghilang.

..

Sehun sibuk sangat sibuk bahkan untuk melirik kearah JongInpun tak bisa, kini semua siswa sedang menyantap makan malamnya di aula hotel. JongIn sedang menyuapkan makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol dan terlihat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ocehannya.

"kemana si Sehun itu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"memang aku _baby sister_ nya yang harus tau kemana dia pergi" jawab ketus JongIn. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu deh" ungkap Chanyeol "aish sakit bodoh" aduh Chanyeol saat sendok JongIn meluncur manis di kepala Chanyeol

"jangan bercanda, aku ini pria tau" _ya walau aku akui sampai saat ini dekat dengannya itu membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan kuat._

"kyung sini" panggil Chanyeol pada pria mungil yang tak sengaja lewat membawa nampannya. Dengan langkah santainya Kyungsoo mendekat sambil duduk disebelah JongIn. JongIn diam seribu bahasa dan hanya mengkoyak-koyak makan malamnya.

"tidak makan Sunbaenim?" JongIn sontak menoleh kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyapanya

"tidak lapar"

..

Pagi ini pagi yang amat cerah ditambah semua siswa akan mengikuti kegiatan yang disiapkan oleh panitia. Pesertanya dari semua siswa termasuk panitia dan yang akan menjadi jurinya adalah sang guru. Sekarang mereka berada di hutan lindung bermain mengumpulkan clue pada setiap daerah dan kembali dengan jawaban yang benar. Satu kelompok di bagi 4 orang, dan bersyukurlah sekarang Sehun bisa bersama JongIn dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol. Mereka berempat mulai mengerjakan sesuatu yang diperintahkan oleh setiap panitia. Mereka masuk kedalama hutan dan mencari petunjuk. JongIn berjalan paling depan menyenterkan setiap pepohonan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap lirih punggung berbalut hoodie itu, Sehun sudah mengejar JongIn terlebih dulu karena khawatir. Dan tinggalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat sunyi tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"sedikit Sunbae" Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memperhatikan langkahnya. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol langsung memegang tubuh Kyungsoo saat kakinya hampir saja terjerembab di salah satu lubang.

"terima kasih Sunbae-nim"

"tentu" ucap Chanyeol salah tingkah karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang amat sangat lembut

"Sunbae? Mereka berdua kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Sontak Chanyeol melirik ke seluruh arah tapi tak menemukan dua sosok yang berada didepannya tadi.

"kemena mereka" Chanyeol berlari kecil mencari jejak Sehun dan JongIn.

"kita yang tersesat apa mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo memeriksa peta. Chanyeol kembali ke posisi Kyungsoo lalu ikut memeriksa peta. Keduanya saling berhadapan

"sepertinya kita" ucap keduanya kompak.

"Sehun, JongIn" teriak Chanyeol

"Sehun Sunbae, JongIn sunbae" Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memanggil nama keduanya tapi sampai selarut inipun tak ada tanda keduanya.

…

JongIn dan Sehun diam di luar hutan menunggu dua temannya.

"mereka kenapa belum datang, ini salahmu bodoh" tuduh JongIn

"loh kenapa aku?"

"karena kau malah meninggalkan mereka berdua" gerutu JongIn

"kalau kau yang sendiri tersesat bagaimana ha?" jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Sehun dua lagi kemana ini sudah mau larut malam" Tanya sang guru muncul dari arah belakang

"kami juga sedang menunggunya ssem, kami rasa keduanya tersesat" sang guru membulatkan matanya kaget, ia berlari menuju tim sar dan meminta bantuan mencari keduanya. JongIn mondar-mandir di lobi hotel menunggu kabar tentang Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo. Dia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan keduanya terlebih sosok mungilnya ia khawatir. JongIn menggeleng cepat saat fikiran buruk hinggap di otaknya. Sebuah pelukan hangat dan pelakunya adalah Sehun

"mereka akan baik-baik saja aku jamin." Tak lama yang dikhawatirkan datang dengan tampang yang tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Kyung kau baik-baik saja?" JongIn langsung menghambur melihat setiap inci tubuh mungil yang penuh dengan luka.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya lirih dan itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum tergeletaknya tubuh Kyungsoo di pelukan JongIn. JongIn dengan sigap menggendong ala bridal membuat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun tercengang.

..

 _Flashback_

 _"Sehun JongIn" teriak Chanyeol mencari jejak untuk kembali ke hotel tapi ini sudah malam bahkan ia belum menemukan 1 petunjukpun._

 _"Sun…Arghhhhhhh" mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan tak mendapati Kyungsoo dibelakangnya._

 _"kyung kau dimana" Tanya chanyeol khawatir_

 _"dibawah Sunbae" Chanyeol berlari dan mendapati Kyungsoo tergeletak di bawah jurang dengan kaki yang tertekuk sepertinya terkilir._

 _"kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"tidak kurasa" Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya seakan tak bertulang sulit untuk berdiri. Chanyeol terjun menuju lokasi Kyungsoo dan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo._

 _"apa akan ada yang menemukan kita Sunbae?" Tanya Kyungsoo_

 _"naik kepunggung sekarang" Kyungsoo memandang atas tebing lalu ke punggung Chanyeol berulang-ulang kali_

 _"kau yakin akan naik keatas sambil membawa beban sepertiku?"_

 _"tentu, ayo cepat apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi ha?" dengan ragu Kyungsoo meniki punggung Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menarik tali dan berusaha naik bukannya sampai atas justru mereka berdua terjerambab kembali. Mereka berdua pingsan_

 _"Kyungsoo Chanyeol" terdengar banyak orang yang memanggil keduanya_

 _"ah mereka disini" ucap salah satu petugas memanggil semua._

 _…_

 _End Flashback_

Chanyeol tertidur di kasurnya sambil memikirkan kejadian barusan melihat bagaimana khawatirnya JongIn. Dia kira ia akan dikhawatirkan oleh sepupunya, nyatanya tidak. Tapi hemm sepertinya sih agak senang tadi berdua bersama Kyungsoo mungkin akan sedikit berlanjut. Chanyeol mengintip ruangan dimana Kyungsoo tertidur, dan ia begitu heran mengapa JongIn begitu setia menunggunya.

"ada apa dengan keduanya".

…

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keadaan yang sakit diseluruh badan terutama kakinya. Ia melirik lengan kananya mendapati JongIn tertiidur disana.

"aku yakin kau memang Kai sang pahlawanku" gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil tersenyum, JongIn terbangun saat merasa pergerakan yang berarti.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya JongIn

"ne Sunbae.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"tunggu disini ya aku akan mengambilkan sarapan dan obat untukmu" JongIn baru saja akan pergi tetapi lengannya di jegal oleh Kyungsoo.

"tak usah aku sudah mendingan kok Sunbae.." ucap Kyungsoo menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"jangan berbohong, aku tak suka" dan akhirnya JongIn pergi juga. Ia berjalan menuju kantin untuk meminta bubur hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menghubungi seseorang terlihat serius. JongIn menghiraukannya

"aku akan menghadiri acara itu" ucapnya dengan segala wibawa. "kurasa Kai akan hadir juga dalam acara itu dan kupastikan ia akan segera menerima apa yang selama ini aku rencanakan." Dengan begitu Sehun menutup teleponnya dan melihat foto di tangannya. Ya foto Kai saat di Cannada.

TBC

hay hay hay udah nunggu lama ya asih inget gak ff ini seakan lupa hahah, ditengah sibuk sibuknya aku menyempatkan untuk ngetik dan publish semoga suka. suka enak deh denger next berasa pngen cepet2 ngelanjutin ffnya.. hehe semangat jadinya denger review next teh


	4. Chapter 4

OTHER SIDE

CH2

KETIKA JONGIN HARUS BERPERAN MENJADI PRIA SATU RAGA DUA JIWA DAN 2 CINTA. BAGAIMANA JIKA PRIA YANG KAU CINTAI ADALAH MUSUH TERBESAR. DAN DENGAN BODOHNYA KAU TAK PERNAH SADAR TELAH MENYAKITINYA? HUNKAI, CHANSOO

Malam ini terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya, ponselnya terus bergetar dan terlihat sang kakeklah yang menelepon, malam ini adalah pertemuan antar pengusaha dan kakeknya memintanya untuk datang. Pak Lee sudah siap di luar hotel dengan pakaian formalnya. Jong In melirik tubuh mungil yang terbaring dikasurnya, wajah teduhnya seakan membuat dirinya enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

"kau belum makan Jong" suara bass itu terdengar dari ambang pintu, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"aku tidak lapar Park" Jong In kembali mengalihkan pandangannya

"aku tau kau memikirkan sesuatu, bukankah aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat dihadapan Jong In. Jong In menyelusupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. "kau bisa berbagi padaku"

"aku merindungkan keluargaku, aku tak sanggup harus menerima beban yang _appa_ tinggalkan untukku" isaknya, tubuh itu Chanyeol rengkuh. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana tubuh itu terakhir kali ia rengkuh, saat keluarga Jong In pergi jauh dari korea dan meninggalkan segala bentuk kemewahan. Dan kini melihat sang sepupu manisnya berada di rengkuhannya justru ia melihat kesedihan itu lagi.

"Chan.." panggilnya, wajah yang penuh dengan air mata itu menatap lekat sang sepupu "jaga Kyungsoo, aku harus menghadiri sesuatu" Chanyeol menyatukan kedua halisnya heran

" _eodi?_ " tanyanya

"aku tak bisa mengatakannya, jaga dia jika ia bangun lagi beri dia obat dan makan Kyungsoo belum makan" Jong In melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar hotelnya. Pak Lee sudah berdiri di pinggir mobil untuk menyambut tuannya. Ia membungkuk saat Jong In berjalan mendekat. Limosin itu terparkir disebrang hotel, tak lama akhirnya Limosin itu pergi menghilang berbaur dengan kerumunan mobil yang lain. Jong In menutup satu-satunya akses ia berbicara dengan Pak Lee di depan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya, ia melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi melekat pada mata indahnya, menggunakan lensa kontak dan menata rambutnya ke atas untuk memberikan kesan gagah. Ia memberi polesan sedikit pada wajahnya karena tadi ia habis menangis, memberikan goresan kecil _lipbalm_ pada bibirnya.

"kita sudah sampai tuan" lama perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah gedung tinggi di distrik _gangnam_. Bahkan jauh dari acara sekolah mereka.

"berikan aku pistol, aku tak yakin acara ini akan berjalan semestinya" ucap Jong In, Pak Lee memberikan pistolnya lalu ia letakan pada bagian belakang celannya yang tertutup oleh jasnya. Ia membereskan dasinya sebentar sebelum dirinya keluar dari Limosin itu. Kaki jenjangnya menapak pada aspal dingin, tatapannya tajam pada gedung di depannya. Kakeknya mungkin sudah ada didalam menunggu kedatangannya. Jauh dari sana sebuah mobil yang mengintai terus membidikan kameranya untuk merekam segala bentuk pergerakan dari Jong In, atau bisa kita panggil dengan 'Kai' karena penampilannya sudah berubah. Senyuman miring itu diberikan dari pria berjas hitam yang berada tak jauh dari Limosin Kai. Setelah lift berhenti pada lantai tertinggi dari gedung ini, seketika matanya menatap pesta didalam saat pintu lift terbuka. Satu yang ada dalam fikirannya ~ramai.

Matanya meneliksik setiap sudut ruangan ini, ia membungkuk setiap kali tatapan orang lain padanya. Dan disana Kakeknya sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang ia ketahui adalah rival perusahaan Kim dan juga... matanya membulat hebat, waktunya seakan berhenti dan nafasnya seakan tercekat. Sosok yang ia kenal jelas kini berdiri di hadapan kakeknya.

"ah Kai..." Kakeknya berucap ketika ia melihat cucu satu-satunya itu berjalan mendekat. Pandangan itu bertemu sosok di hadapannya menatap dirinya dengan tajam seakan ingin menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup.

"perkenalkan ini adalah cucuku satu-satunya" Kai membungkuk memberi hormat pada beberapa orang dihadapannya termasuk pada pria berjas hitam, wajah dinginnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Dada bidangnya bahkan bisa membuat banyak wanita berteriak histeris, bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun berada satu ruangan dengannya berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan itu. Semoga ia sama sekali tak mengenalinya.

...

"semuanya sudah selesai tuan, kita akan pergi sekarang" ucap salah satu anak buahnya

"jalan" ucapnya dingin, ia menatap keluar jendela mobilnya melihat seorang yang ia kenal masuk kedalam sebuah limosin.

"ikuti limosin di depan" perintahnya

"tapi tuan kita" tak ada jawaban hanya ada tatapan dingin yang ia berikan, dan sang supir melajukan mobilnya mengikuti perintah sang ketua. Fikirannya berkecamuk dalam hati, ada apa? Apa yang ia lakukan dan mau kemana?. Itulah sekarang yang ada dalam isi kepala seorang Oh Sehun melihat orang yang ia rasa telah mengisi kekosongan hati dan fikirannya. Dan kini tatapannya berubah derastis saat melihat sosok yang ia lihat kini berubah menjadi musuh terbesarnya.

"aku tau kau menyembunyikannya dariku Kim Jong In" ucapnya

...

Saat matanya kembali bertubrukan dengan mata tajam seorang Oh Sehun, saat itu pula suara tembakan terdengar dan peluru panas tepat berada di dada sang Kakek

"HARABEOJI!" teriak Jong In lalu melihat ke arah peluru itu berasal. Semua berteriak histeris dan menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing. Jong In mengambil ponselnya.

"Pak Lee bawa semua pasukan menuju gedung B dan panggil ambulance Kakek tertembak" ucapnya dengan tergesah-gesa. Ketika Jong In melihat kearah Sehun, ia hanya diam sambil menatap keduanya dengan tak minat. Bibirnya menyungging senyuman sinis dan disitu ia tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah Sehun yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Pak Lee terburu-buru menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah itu

"bawa dia ke rumah sakit, aku akan mengejar pelakunya" Jong In berlari meninggalkan tubuh bersimbah darah dan pria berjas hitam yang terus memperhatikannya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu tangga darurat.

"senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Pak Lee" ucap Sehun dingin lalu meninggalkan tubuh itu dan pria yang menopang kepala sang ketua berbarengan dengan para perawat yang membantu tubuh bersimbah darah itu untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

...

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang sedang terlelap tidur ini. Ponselnya berdering hebat, ia mengambilnya dari kantung celana dan melihat tertera nama Jong In disana.

"ada...?"

"sial, bantu aku Chan harabeoji tertembak" belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab sambungan telepon terputus.

"ya Jong... Jong?" teriak Chanyeol

"ada apa?" suara serak Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"aku harus kembali ke seoul" Chanyeol menyabet jaketnya bergegas untuk pergi

"ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi lengannya mencoba menahan pergerakan Chanyeol

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jong In" jawabnya

"kumohon aku ingin ikut juga" melihat kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang bahkan ia tak memungkinan untuk berjalan.

"kau harus banyak istirahat, kau belum pulih betul" ucap Chanyeol melepaskan genggangam tangan itu

"kumohon" tatapan sendu itu terlihat sangat manis membuat Chanyeol tanpa berfikir menggendongnya.

Ia menghentikan taksi lalu segera bergegas menuju seoul padahal ini sudah larut malam.

...

Sial betul Jong In kali ini, ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong dengan senapan yang masih bertengger di jendela ruangannya.

"aku tidak mau tau tangkap pelakunya sekarang juga" teriak Jong In dan para pengawalnya berhamburan keluar mencari pelaku. Ia terduduk lesu melihat ruangan yang sudah kosong, ia tak ingin kehilangan keluarga lagi, ia akan benar-benar kesepian jika itu terjadi. Dan tak akan memaafkan pelakunya. Tanpa sadar ia melihat ke arah senapan dan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tepat RedPhone yang melakukan ini semua. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya,

"aku ingin besok pagi berkas mengenai RedPhone ada dimejaku tanpa terkecuali" pintanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang Kakek terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit, dengan segala bantuan dari tim medis. Mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan tuan Kim itu. Lampu operasi menyala sesaat setelah kasur itu memasuki ruangannya. Jong In hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan.

"bagaimana kedaan tuan Kim?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja datang, melihat bagaiman kacaunya Jong In kali ini.

"kau membawa dia kemari?" tanya Jong In melihat sosok Kyungsoo di sebelah Chanyeol

"ia memaksa ikut"

"KAU MEMBAWA DIA SAAT SEMUA SEPERTI INI?" Kesal Jong In, Kyungsoo kaget dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol

"tenanglah Jong tuan kim akan selamat, jangan emosi itu tak akan membuat semuanya menjadi baik"

"pulanglah" desah Jong In lemah,

"tidak, aku ingin menemanimu Kai" ucap Kyungsoo lirih, Jong In merosot merasakan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit sambil menunggu salah satu dokter atau bahkan suster yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Lama ia berdiam sambil terus menundukan kepalanya, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang Jong In di hadapannya. Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, 2 jam lamanya masa oprasi dan dokter akhirnya dapat memberikan kesimpulan keadaan sang pasien.

"bagaimana keadaanya dok?" tanya Jong In panik

"kita dapat bernafas lega karena operasi berjalan dengan baik, tetapi tuan Kim harus dirawat karena detak jantungnya sangat lemah dan luka di dadanya melukai diding jantung. Jong In merasakan bebannya seakaan berkurang.

"kita akan segera memindahkan pasien ke ruangannya" tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa suster yang membawa Kakek untuk menuju ruangnnya.

Jong In memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku sambil memandang cahaya dari rumah rumah yang ia liat dari kamar sang kakek. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terlihat terlelap di kursi tamu, mereka terlihat lelah karena perjalanan dari acara sekolahnya sampai ke seoul. Pak Lee sedang menuju acara sekolahnya untuk mengambil semua barang-barang yang mereka tinggalkan.

 _Sehun_ hanya nama itu yang sekarang menjadi pusat pemikiranya,

 _Sedang apa ia di acara itu_

 _Siapa sebenarnya dia_

 _Apa yang ia lakukan_

 _Dan pandangan itu._

Jong In melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, melihat pesan bahwa semua data tentang RedPhone sudah berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ya besok ia harus bekerja menggantikan sang kakek.

"harabeoji, apa aku bisa memegang semuanya?" tanya Jong In memandang wajah teduh sang kakek. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar sang Kakek.

REVIEW JUSEYO...

sudah sekian lama aku tak update... ~

mianhae.. ^^


End file.
